That Chain
by freya kurenai
Summary: From the PH Kink Meme.// It is not often that Xerxes Break is stunned, and when he is, he is stunned spectacularly.
1. Chapter 1

It is not often that Xerxes Break is stunned, and when he is, he is stunned _spectacularly_.

Emily actually fell off his shoulder, accompanying the sudden disconnection of his thoughts from his brain. He doesn't notice, and his single red eye is focused on the scene before him.

He knew Raven made good chain bait (_Heaven knows why that is, maybe it has something to do with his vulnerability...?_), but _this_ was almost ridiculous.

...

_Almost_.

Splayed on the brick like some absurd feast, with tentacles wrapped securely around his neck, his wrists, waist and... well, pretty much everything, the nineteen year old was bound up and panting, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed over.

And he was gasping Break's name.

Of course, it could have been because he wanted to curse Break to the pits of the Abyss for sending him on this mission with relatively vague details. Maybe he was even asking for help. Desperation made people do the oddest things and he--

_"Break!"_

The tentacles were moving now, or perhaps they had always been moving and Break had simply tacked on to the sight of his subordinate, bound and gagged and--

The tentacles were moving, and they were sliding over Gilbert's clothes, popping buttons and tearing seams, exposing his pale skin and taught muscles. He was shaking, and the throaty moans that escaped his lips echoed in the dead-end alley the chain had secured for itself.

"B-Break..."

Calling for help. Yes. Gilbert had somehow lost his gun _and_ the ability to summon Raven, and he needed Break's help so that he could get away from the evil tentacle-chain.

So Break should be moving.

Except.

Gilbert had such delectable-looking collarbones.

.

.

.

.

_caesura_

+-+-+

**Author's Notes: **From the PH Kink Meme. Tentacles + Gil. Bonus: It's all Break's fault. :D I lurve tentacle-chain now. Hence, he took the title! Second part coming up in a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

Mad Hatter is muttering things in Break's mind. Something along the lines of _he's going too far with this_, and _can't blame him looks fun try it too, why don't you?_ Mad Hatter wants to come out and play, preferably with his ribbons and rose petals--

The tentacle-chain was sliding over Gilbert's exposed stomach, slithering teasingly over the waist band of his slacks. This causes Gilbert to whimper piteously, and Break's hand to twitch around his cane. The boy begins to struggle again, and a tentacle shoves itself in his mouth, muffling his groans.

There's a pop, and Break dimly connects the sound to the button on Gilbert's pants.

Button.

Pants.

Gilbert.

_His property._

Mad Hatter licks his proverbial lips when the thought of being let loose filters between them, but Break knows the option isn't entirely favourable. He has to think fast. If the chain was still alive, then that meant its contractor was alive as well, maybe even nearby if his guess was right.

Now, if he could only--

"Unggh, _Fuck_, Break!"

--_focus on something other than his fucking subordinate_.

There's another groan, but his senses tell him that it's not from Gilbert. He tears his gaze away from the (_admittedly delicious but horribly distracting_) display and kicks open the door to his left. There's a crash as he catches the contractor by surprise and as he topples to the floor from his seat by the window, and he squeals like a pig when Break's sword cuts through him in clean, controlled slices. He walks out the blood-spattered room, neat as a pin.

The Hatter grumbles in displeasure when the chain lets out a shriek before wasting away. Break moves quickly and saves Gilbert from a rather severe concussion by catching him just as he falls, and is rewarded for his endeavour by having the boy's nearly half-naked body pressed tightly against him.

"B-Break..."

Deprived of a meal, the Mad Hatter decides to be a prick and whispers in the sudden silence of the midnight alley, _Shall __**we**__ have a turn with him then?_

Break can't reply, the onslaught of mental images has him speechless-- _where on earth did the Hatter learn how to use ribbons like __**that**__?_

And the of course there's the matter of Gilbert trying to take off his coat.

He blinks a couple of times before taking the fumbling hands in his and staring curiously at the half-coherent Nightray.

"Gilbert...?"

A narrowed golden gaze, and a terse reply, "Take your damn coat off, Break."

Break doesn't make a move (_mainly because Mad Hatter is laughing gleefully in his head, thus making it difficult for him to think straight_), so Gilbert decides to relieve him of his coat on his own.

Once it's off, Break starts to tut about dark alley ways and _I thought you had more restraint than_ that_, Gilbert!_ but he's cut off with a shove and slurred curse words.

Gilbert had put on his cloak, since his clothes were basically rags after the tentacle chain's 'attentions, and he was walking determinedly (_if not sluggishly_) towards the waiting carriage at the open end of the alley.

Break twitches and follows suit, calling out a forcibly-cheery, "Oh, wait for me, Gilbert!"

He was going to be in a pissy mood for the rest of the day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_caesura_

+-+-+

**Author's Notes: **XD I added the 'his property' part here. Dunnowhy. And yes, Mad Hatter is a complete perv. Who do you think drugs the Dormourse in canon-fandomscrewed Alice? R&R folks! I'll be de-anon-ing myself in a few more days~


End file.
